We'll Be Okay
by Cikaria
Summary: It's what she told him, and though he doesn't believe it for a second, he will for her. Threeshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** The writing may be kind of weird because I wrote the first chapter a few months ago and started writing the last two last recently...yeah.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`

She sat there on a couch waiting for Itachi to return, her eyes a stormy onyx filled with emotion, yet her face was emotionless, she had braced herself for this. Her hand moved to her stomach, where she carried life, not even a month old, her best friend Yuki, aka medical nin had told her, at the time, she had been overjoyed, she had went over to Mikoto's house and she had cried tears of pure bliss, and Mikoto had soon joined her happiness. But it was short-lived, as she soon started to dread Itachi's reaction.

 _Would he leave us_? She would often catch herself wondering. _Would he not accept it? Or would he be overjoyed as I was?_ She didn't know, but a part of her, the part that was simply in denial with him leaving her, had told her to remember him as he was to her, the sweet, innocent, playfully adorable recently-turned-eighteen-boy that wanted nothing more than to grow old and die with his family. The one with simple goals in life.

The one who loved her as she was.

"It's okay," She assured herself quietly. "It'll be okay."

She found herself thinking about the time they first met, when she was eight and he was nine, and blissfully unaware of the horrors around them, but _she_ was blissfully unaware.

Black hair, onyx eyes, perfect white smile, and a cold face. Him.

Black hair, onyx eyes, soft smile, unreadable, and sweet. Her.

They were so similar, yet so different.

She got up from the couch she was sitting on, towards the kitchen for a cup of water. When she returned, he was there, Anbu armor with a streak of crimson, his katana was bloody. She stopped dead in her tracks, sighing. She knew what this meant, the stench of death reached her nostrils from the open front door, she sat down on the platform leading up to the kitchen, her hand instinctively on her stomach.

"I take it you couldn't stop it this time." She said quietly, he simply nodded, and for just a second, she thought maybe she could convince him to let her live, maybe she could tell him about the child she carried, and maybe, just maybe he would let her live, but that thought was shot down the second it started to fly. Because from the heavy stench of death and blood, he most likely killed everyone. She felt like crying for no given reason, maybe it was because she wouldn't be able to see this little child she carried, maybe it was because he killed Mikoto and Fugaku, or maybe it was because they wouldn't get the happily ever after they _both_ always dreamed of as children, or maybe it was simply because this was how it was going to end.

But she did not cry, instead she looked at him, for what would be the last time in a very long time, and she _smiled_ , it was in that moment Itachi knew she never expected anything at all from him. She didn't care if he decided to spend time with Sasuke over her when most men would have chosen her instead, he realized that she loved him _because_ he never did what most men would _._ And Itachi, for a second, toyed with the notion that he could let her live, she had no part in those meetings they held, therefore she was innocent and she could live.

 _But they were all innocent_ , he reminded himself. The woman Sasuke saw on his way to the academy, the girls that swooned over Itachi, they were all innocent. Every single one of them.

And that was why Itachi's chest tightened, and his stomach churned, because he loved her, but he loved his little brother even more.

And what hurt most is that she accepted that.

What hurt even more is that she expected it too.

"What's going to happen to Sasuke?" She asked, and he didn't know when she came to stand in front of him, but she was, and she was staring at him with that smile that belonged only to _him_.

On his list, she always came third, but she never minded that he came first to her, and she came third to him.

And Asami wouldn't have it any other way.

"Naomi." He answered simply.

Naomi, the little six year old Uzumaki girl, his childhood friend, and Itachi trusted Naomi enough to take care of Sasuke? Asami would never understand, so she only nodded.

"The Anbu should be here soon," She told him, gently guiding the hand with the katana to her heart, but his hands started to shake, but there were no tears, he had none left. "It'll be okay," She assured him, in a soft gentle voice. "We'll be okay."

One single tear slid down her cheek, but it didn't matter, the sword plunged through her chest, and she closed her eyes.

And as Itachi walked away from his lover, the one chakra signal slowly left, slowly accompanied by another he didn't bother to notice.

Itachi knew it would never be okay.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`

 **A/N:** Naomi is some semi-self insert OC I've been working on, in case you were wondering.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi." She said quietly, holding her hand out for him to shake. "I'm Asami."

Itachi looked at her, slipping his hand into hers.

"Itachi." He replied, allowing a polite smile to come when she gave a firm shake and smiled.

"Congrats on your new brother. What's his name? My mom didn't tell."

"Sasuke."

"Nice name."

And she sat beside him, not a single word was spoken, as they watched the party unfolding in front of them.

'.'.'.'.'.'.'

"I got a mission today," Asami smiled, telling Itachi as he packed for his hundredth mission. "It's my first mission, Itachi!"

"I know," He told her as he packed away his katana. "Did you pack your things?"

"Yes, I did mom." She rolled her eyes, he smiled the slightest bit. "I packed my kunai and the nasty nutrition bars, the water canteen, ..."

"You didn't pack anything else?" Itachi asked, a brow raised, ready to go on a lecture about all the things she should have packed.

"No, I did!" She said quickly. "It's just that I forgot what it was called."

He raised another brow.

"I swear!"

He rolled his eyes, but a smile made its way to his lips.

'.'.'.'.'.'.'

"My parents got divorced." Asami said randomly one day, the sun was hot and even the lightest clothing still burned and stuck to their skin, they were watching Sasuke play outside with his fake kunai and shuriken.

Itachi didn't know if he should have said he was sorry or note that she didn't seem to care.

"I saw it coming," She shrugged. "They couldn't even look at each other anymore."

"Asami-nee-chan! Nii-san! Look!" Sasuke yelled, their heads snapped to him as he threw his fake kunai.

It landed five feet away from him, he turned to them and grinned, ready to be showered with praises.

He had a lame throwing arm.

"Good job, Sasuke!" Asami clapped her hands. "Now come back inside before you get burned to death!"

He pouted, "Just a little bit more!"

"Just a little bit."

'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Asami watched as Naomi and Sasuke sparred, the trees were losing their leaves, it was slightly chilly, nothing too serious. Yuki sat beside her.

"How's Sasuke doing?"

Asami shrugged, "He isn't happy that Itachi is busy. Naomi is keeping him busy though." She noted. "She's losing pretty badly."

"Her dad is working on that."

"Working a bit too hard, don't you think?"

Yuki looked over at her, "That isn't any of our business."

"Have you _seen_ the bruises?"

"He's training her, bruises are laughable compared to what ninja get every other day."

"She's just a kid." Asami said back as Naomi surprised Sasuke with an attack.

"Aren't we all?"

'.'.'.'.'.'.'

"Sasuke is getting enrolled into the Academy." Itachi said to her one cold night.

"I heard," Asami said, her voice was so tired, running her fingers through her black waves. "I also heard there was a meeting you and Fugaku have to be at."

"Father can't go."

"Can't or won't?"

 _Won't._

"I don't know."

"Mikoto and I can go." She offered. "We can take Grandma Uchiha with us, you know how he loves her praises."

 _But it's not the same_.

 _I know, but it's all we can do._

He looked at her, shrugging, "Maybe I might go."

It felt like they were children again when she smiled at him.

'.'.'.'.'.'.'

He remembers it was one of those days when they were all free of missions.

"Shisui! Give me back my kunai!" Asami yelled, running after him as he laughed, running away from her.

Shisui never changed.

Itachi always wished he could be like him.

To be a child in a world full of dead children and broken hearts and nighttime screaming because the blood won't leave their memories.

"You can't use bodyflicker! That's not fair! You're cheating!"

"We're ninja!" Shisui yelled from the tree branch.

"And you're a cheater!" She yelled back, throwing her arms about, a sly smile crawled up to her lips when the treebranch fell a few moments after she crossed her arms.

"You cheater! No shuriken allowed!"

"We're ninja!" She replied, grinning.

"Nee-chan! Where's Nii-san?" Sasuke yelled, appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh, he's over there!" Asami pointed to the house where Itachi was leaning against the sliding doorframe. "Shisui, give me back my damn kunai before I come over there and kick your butt into the next century!"

Shisui laughed so hard he started crying, "As if you'd be able to haul your fat butt on here without shaving every tree branch on your way down!"

Yes, Itachi would like to be like them.

'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Three weeks later, Shisui committed suicide.

Asami looked at Sasuke, practicing with real kunai and shuriken, his throwing arm was getting better, it seemed like only yesterday he could only throw it five feet in front of him. She almost cried.

"Sasuke, come here," She called, he dropped his kunai and ran to her.

The end was inevitable, she knew it was coming, but she didn't know _when._

"Yes, Nee-chan?" He said, sitting beside her and swinging his short legs.

What would she say to him?

"You're a good boy," She told him, she didn't know what else to say, "So, I've decided to give you my shuriken." She wouldn't need them anymore.

"Your shuriken...but-but..." Asami's shuriken were not to be taken lightly. "Aren't you going to need them?"

"Not anymore," she smiled. "I'm practicing other fields of offense I could use." He wouldn't get it. "Promise me one thing, though."

"Yes?"

"You will remember me every time you use them."

He was practically glowing with happiness, "I promise, Nee-chan!"

"Don't ever do anything bad. You're a good boy."

Sasuke wouldn't understand this conversation until many, many years later.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a normal day for Itachi, sipping green tea and eating dango, no one knew who he was, no one screamed, 'Murderer' and ran, for he was using a disguising technique, to them, he looked like your average everyday civilian in Konoha. He got up and left moments later.

As he walked into a graveyard, a red-headed Uzumaki girl was leaving, he gave her a polite smile, to which she returned. He walked past her, past the hundreds of slab of stones until he reached the one with a brown-haired medical Kunoichi was at, he was going to make a detour and pretend to be visiting someone other than _her_ gravestone, but the girl saw him and looked at him for so long.

She knew it was him.

Yuki was always a smart one, her eyes scanned the area, making sure no one was around before she spoke, "It's been a while."

"It has." He replied, ready to disappear at the slightest sudden movement.

It was silent before she asked, "Did she tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Yuki shook her head, "Nothing. It's not important anymore."

He looked at her for the longest while, "Yuki."

"She was pregnant." She spat out after five minutes of waiting and glaring and curious glances. "One month pregnant."

Itachi froze, "What?" He asked, brows furrowed, he had to keep it together or else the technique would vanish and he'd have to run, but he didn't want to, because why _?_

Yuki looked at him.

"Why didn't she tell me?" He asked calmly.

"Would you have let her go if she did?" She asked, Itachi stood silent. "She knew it would have only made it harder."

Itachi was gone just as the red-headed girl came back, it was brief, but he wondered if she was taking care of Sasuke like she was supposed to, like she promised in a twisted way.

Kisame was waiting outside in the deep forests of Konoha, "Did you get what you needed?"

Itachi nodded and the rest was silent, his mind still whirling.

 _Why didn't she tell me?_

He already knew the answer, but it didn't stop from leaving him awake at night with a disease he couldn't cure.

'.'.'.'.'.'.'

She was there the day Sasuke came to kill him, she was there with tears in her eyes as they clashed. She was there with her hands clasped together, watching them. She was there when Sasuke yelled and shouted at him for taking all of them away from him, including her.

 _Especially_ her.

Asami was there the second he gave Sasuke's forehead a light poke.

She was there when he fell.

"...I'm sorry."

She smiled _his_ smile, intertwining her frozen fingers with his still warm ones.

"We'll be okay."


End file.
